


29. First Time

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: 101 Kink Promts [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Genderbending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Trans!Riko and male!Yoshiko have sex for the first time





	29. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Why not?

Riko was pacing around the room anxiously. He and his boyfriend Yoshiko were planning to have sex for the first time since it was a nice evening. He knows that everything will be ok but he was scared about having sex when Riko is a trans man. He was testosterone and had top surgery but he was anxious about his lack of meat downstairs. He's clit was only average when on testosterone and he doesn't want vaginal sex. But he thinks that Yoshiko will be understanding about this sensitive topic. 

Riko thinks that he should get his toys but other part of him doesn't want to put it on just yet. He also thinks that maybe Yoshiko would top him so he wouldn't need the toys probably. _Pull yourself together Riko! Yocchan will be here soon!_ As if on cue, Yoshiko unlocks the door to their apartment. “I'm home!” He called out. 

“Welcome home!” Riko quickly responded. He anxiously went to Yoshiko in hopes that they weren't going to start right away. But instead Yoshiko pulled Riko into an embrace and put his hands on his butt. Riko blushed avoiding eye contact. “I've been waiting for this for a while. Let's go to the bedroom, shall we?” Yoshiko seductively whispered into his ear. Riko simply nodded internally screaming. 

Yoshiko picked up Riko bridal style and walked into the bedroom. He noticed all of Riko’s toys all over the bed. “I guess you were planning to top me?” Yoshiko said almost embarrassed. Riko quickly jumped off of Yoshiko and cleaned up the mess of toys on the bed. “I didn't know if I wanted to wear a toy or not! I've never done this before!” 

Yoshiko chuckled. “Everything will be fine. I know what I'm doing, you trust me right?” Riko nodded. “Then there is nothing to worry about.” 

“Yeah but....” 

“But?” 

“But I don't have a penis like you do. I can't pleasure you when I don't have a toy…” Riko looked down. “Riri, you don't need a toy to pleasure me. There are other things we can do other than penetration. Do you want to wait longer until you're ready? I'm willing to wait longer until you're ready.” 

“What? No! I-I mean I don't want you waiting any more! I'm ready to do this I was just being nervous.” 

“Alright, let me know if you want to stop.” Yoshiko guided Riko to the bed and sat him down. He kissed him passionately. “Can you open your mouth?” Yoshiko asked. Riko did was he was told but was confused why. He got his answer when Yoshiko shoved his tongue in his mouth. Yoshiko played around in his mouth as Riko got more aroused. He has never done any of this beside kissing but not like this. 

Yoshiko pulled away leaving a spit rail to connect them. He kissed around Riko’s neck leaving hickies on him. He took off his shirt and pants then Riko’s. Yoshiko sucked on Riko’s nipples then kissed down to his happy trail. He went down to his knees and kissed Riko’s thighs. Riko’s breath was getting heavier by the second. Yoshiko rubbed the top of Riko’s packer. “Can I take this off?” 

Riko was very hesitant about it. “S-sure…” He quietly said. Yoshiko pulled down his underwear to reveal Riko’s special spot. “You shaved for me?” Yoshiko teasingly asked. Riko didn't answer instead he was looking away embarrassed. Yoshiko licked his thighs leading to Riko’s manhood. Yoshiko looked up at Riko as he began to suck on Riko’s erect clit. Riko tried to not make any noises but he was having a hard time. He's quick breaths turned Yoshiko on more. 

Riko finally looked down at Yoshiko to watch him suck him off. He has never felt this kind of pleasure before and it was overwhelming. “Yocchan! Yo-Y-Yocchan-! Something is- coming!” Riko shut his eyes and jerked forward as he orgasmed. Once he was down, he fell onto the bed panting heavy. Yoshiko took this time to get on top of him and shove his cock in his face. “Please, Riri. I can't hold back anymore!” Yoshiko said.   
Riko licked the head of Yoshiko’s dick. “Put it in your mouth.” Riko did what he was told and put as much as he can into his mouth without gagging. Riko bobbed his head and Yoshiko panted in pleasure. Once Yoshiko thought he had enough, he pulled out of Riko’s mouth. Riko gave him a questioning look before Yoshiko put him on all fours. Yoshiko went into the nightstand to get a condom and lube. He put the on his fingers and inserted them into Riko’s ass. Riko cried out. “It hurts! It really hurts!” 

“I know but after a little bit it will feel good.” Yoshiko reassured him. Riko trusted him so he tried to bare the pain. Once Riko got use to it, he liked it. Yoshiko noticed this when he noticed Riko moaning in pleasure instead of pain. Yoshiko took his fingers out and put the condom on his penis. He put more on Riko’s ass and then penetrated him. Riko cried out in pleasure. “Can I move?” Riko nodded quickly. 

Yoshiko started off at a slow pace. “Faster! Go faster Yocchan!” Riko moaned. Yoshiko did exactly that surprised about how quickly he wanted him to pick up the pace. Riko moaned out like a madman. “You really like anal don't you?” Yoshiko asked. “Yes! I love your dick in my ass!” Riko turned into a different person. Yoshiko changed positions, pulling Riko against the wall and rammed harder into Riko. Riko was enjoying very much. “Fuck me harder daddy! I love your dick deep inside!” Yoshiko was surprised what Riko just said. But he would be lying if he said that it didn't turned him on more. 

“I'm going to come soon! Harder daddy!” Riko cried out. “Oh this little boy is going to get it harder.” Yoshiko said. He took Riko from the wall to the bed and held on to his hips for dear life. He thrusted as hard and fast as he can. “That's it! I'm coming!” Riko yelled out as he climaxed. Yoshiko didn't take long after to cum too. He pulled out and throw the condom away. Riko was so exhausted that he fell asleep instantly. Yoshiko just shrugged, kissed him and went to sleep too.


End file.
